


肏哭鞠婧祎

by SlutJuJingyi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutJuJingyi/pseuds/SlutJuJingyi
Kudos: 7





	肏哭鞠婧祎

“哥哥太厉害了……要坏了啊……要被哥哥肏死了……”鞠婧祎无助地哀泣嘤咛，她双腿大开着，将泥泞不堪的小穴完全暴露出来，紫红阳物正在那窄穴中进进出出，次次直捣脆弱柔嫩的花心，原本粉嫩的两片花唇被蹂躏得肥厚肿胀，微微翘起，紧紧贴着肉棒，随着肏干的动作翻进翻出，顶端一点肉尖儿透着娇艳欲滴的红。她年纪小，身子又嫩，没过一会儿穴里就吹了两回水，此刻正茫茫然处在欲海翻滚中不知如何是好，只晓得张着腿受着男人的疼宠。娇臀放浪地高撅着，臀瓣被男人肆意揉捏着又向两边分开，露出湿漉漉的穴儿，不住地流淌、喷涌着甜美的汁水。肉棒噗嗤噗嗤地肏干着软穴，又重又猛，娇嫩穴肉被粗暴地带出又插回去，酥麻快意从花心儿到穴口又蔓延到四肢百骸，叫小人儿目眩神迷，浑身颤抖。

“小鞠这么喜欢被我肏么，里面都发大水了。”男人轻笑着，含着少女的耳垂说道，身下动作没停，继续大力肏干着淫荡的小穴。鞠婧祎嘤嘤啜泣，螓首乱摇，一副不堪承受的娇样子，穴儿却把肉棒咬紧了生怕它离开。“喜欢、喜欢被哥哥肏……里头好酸……呜啊……又、又要来了啊……”熟悉的酸胀感又出现了，最不堪一击的娇蕊被粗硬龟头狠插猛捣，穴里痉挛得厉害，软肉缠着肉棒又吸又嘬，极尽讨好。里面像是真的被破开一个小口，大量暖乎乎的淫水浇在龟头上。男人知道鞠婧祎身子淫荡得很，怕是又要高潮了，加快了冲锋的速度，把奶冻似的臀肉撞得一颤一颤，挤压得变了形，一只手伸到少女身前，两指夹住肿胀花蒂用力一拧，同时下身重重一送，插开了窄小脆弱的宫口。鞠婧祎哪受得住这样的刺激，哭喊着破碎的字句，掐着自己胸前两点红樱，身子抖得像秋风中的落叶，双腿大张着，一道透明水液从淫穴喷涌而出，溅得到处都是。男人却没有因为少女还在可怜地高潮就饶过她，硬得吓人的东西还在她体内进进出出，带来新的不可抵挡的酸麻快意。

“咿啊……不要了……小鞠不要了……好哥哥……好老公……饶了小鞠吧……”  
“别了……那里酸死了……要坏了、要顶穿了……”  
男人只是亲亲她的侧脸：”乖，夜还长着呢。”


End file.
